United We Stand
by Sara Keo
Summary: Demigods have always been different. Grudges seem to form everyday for them. But, when the time comes, can this group of strangers band together? (From SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but a character that will be showcased soon~Sara Keo**

Christian POV  
I can't believe it took so long to find this place. My dad warned me about the mist, but I didn't know it was that strong. Oh well.  
Taking a deep breath, I walk into the camp. Remember to feign confidence Christian, I chide to myself.

"Hello ladies~"  
I say and wave to three girls who scowl at me.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Huh?"

"I said you shouldn't have done that. Now they probably don't like you."

I turn to look at the person who spoke. A mischievous pair of blue eyes greet me.

"I'm Tash. Tash Marino, daughter of Zeus. And you should avoid them. They're kinda a big deal around here. They wouldn't think twice about gutting you."

Tash smiles and tilts her head, her short brown hair framing her face with gentle waves. Kinda like a pixie, I note to myself.

"Who are 'they' exactly? Oh and nice to meet you Tash, I'm Christian Bronson. Iris is my mother."

"The one with the long blonde hair and tough looking scars is Angelina Starling. Her friends call her Angel. She's the leader and the daughter of Athena."  
She gestures towards the girl in the middle, which causes her to raise an eyebrow.

"The next one is Mara Winterfield, daughter of Nyx. She's the one with the black hair and unnerving, almost silver blue eyes."

"Seems like she's a bit... Shady."

Tash rolls her eyes at my lame pun.

"Just breaking the ice."  
I nervously glance towards Mara. I have a feeling we won't get along.

"The last one is Rin Salmon, daughter of Demeter. She's the one with the red hair and green eyes. I really like Rin, personally. She's nice, but sometimes I get on her nerves. Rin can kinda be serious."

"So, basically, the only one who could possibly stand me is her?"

"Basically." Tash says and and smiles. Her smile quickly switches to a face of surprise and she grabs my wrist and begins dragging me. I stumble behind her, startled.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?"

"You need to see Chiron and a tour of the camp. Plus I have more people you might like to meet. First stop, Aphrodite cabin!"  
Unable to do anything else, I sigh and continue trying to keep up with the excitable girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the fanfiction. The characters and story universe are not mine.**

Angel POV

I watch as Tash drags that strange new kid away, but shrug it off and turn to Mara and Rin.

"Time to practice."

Mara grins, twists a ring dark as an abyss off, and raises the ring up. With a whisper, it transforms into a short dark blade.

Rin sighs and takes a pin out of her hair and places a finger gently on the gold flower engraving. As soon as she does, it transforms into a pair of daggers with vine patterns on them.

I reach into my pockets and pull out two bronze fans. They open with a flick of my wrists.

"Let the fun begin."

Tash POV

"You're going to love Mia!"

I can't hold in my smile as I drag a very flustered new kid behind me.

"Tash? I think you're breaking his arm."

Mia smiles and waves at us from her spot on the grass beside the cabin, her wavy caramel hair in a messy ponytail. In her hands she holds the one thing I've never seen her without: Her sketch book.

"Oh. Sorry Christian."

I release him from my grip, greeted with a sigh of relief.

"How do you like being given the personal tour Tash likes to give to some of the new kids?"

Christian smiles awkwardly.

"I wish she wasn't so energetic. I find it hard to keep up with her. Otherwise, it's been pretty good."

He pushes his dark hair out of his face as he grins. I wonder why he has that white streak in it?

"So, Mia is it? I can see you're drawing something. Are you an artist?"

"It's more of a hobby. Why do you ask? You interested in art?"

"Mostly the colors... I'm not that good but it's always fun to just sit down and go crazy with all different types of colors and pigments."

I squirm awkwardly where I stand. Sitting still is hard for me... Especially when it's about something I'm not really into.

Mia notices and waves me off.

"You can do whatever you want Tash, I'm going to fill Christian in on the rules."

I smile at her gratefully and head off. I suppose I should work on controlling my powers. Maybe

Aiden or Hagan would like to practice too? That is, if Hagan isn't busy with John or Aiden froze the lock on the door again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but Holidays and such. I hope you enjoy, happy new year. I own nothing but a character who remains unnamed but appears nonetheless.**

Angel POV

"So, looks like you'll be my sparring partner, new girl."

The girl scowls at me, wrinkles forming around her dark green eyes.

"My name is Treise Caelan, I'm a daughter of Ares. It is not wise to doubt me."

"Good thing I'm basically the daughter of wisdom. So, are you ready to fight or are you scared?"

Treise scowls and pulls out a knife.

"Never been more ready."

I smirk and pull out my bronze fans.

Mara sighs from her place next to Rin

"Oh boy, this is going to take forever, isn't it?"

Aiden POV

I hear a familiar knock on the door to my cabin, the Khione cabin. It's a little roomy in here, considering I'm pretty much the only demigod child of Khione ever to exist, but I don't mind.

"Aiden~! Wanna practice?"

I know that voice too well. Tash Marino... I frantically grab my unopened Milky Way bars from the pile they are in and stuff them in my pockets and under my pillow. There's no way I'm letting Tash see these babies. Not after the last incident...

I hear the creaking of the door as Tash slowly opens it. I manage to look as casual as possible.

"So, what's this about practice?"

Hagan POV

"Is this practice done? I'm getting bored."

John says cockily, leaning against the wall. I fix my black leather jacket.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"I'm still smarter than you."

"Oh it's on."

John raises his bronze gun and I raise my hunting knives.

"Now this is getting interesting."

Mia POV

"And this, is the forest. It's filled with deadly monster's that would love to munch on any demigod, but they love Iris demigods the most."

Christian's face grows pale.

"I'm kidding. They'll gladly munch on any unprepared demigod who wanders in too deep."

I lean against a nearby tree with a loud thump. The branches shake and suddenly I'm on the ground, a heavy weight pushing me down.

"Hey Mia, who's the new guy?"

Mara POV

"Thank gods you two are done!"

Treise and Angel had been fighting for almost an hour. They finally decided that they were at a draw.

Angel holds out her hand, a familiar smile on her face. The same smile Rin and I got the day we fought against her. Angel has decided Treise would be a great ally.

Treise hesitates but takes her lead and they shake hands. Treise seems a little suspicious. Guess I know who to keep an eye on.


End file.
